Rouge
by Darkshrine
Summary: Tout est rouge sang. Elle va mourir. Et il ne quitte pas ses pensées. Lui non plus...


**Titre : **Rouge**  
Auteur : ** Lizou**  
Genre : **Angst, Romance**  
Fandom : **Bleach**  
Personnages: ** Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki**  
Défi : ** Couleur**  
Rating : **PG, mais c'est pour être sûre :)**  
Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Tite Kubo.**  
Note: **Spoilers jusqu'au chapitre 150, donc on va dire que ça ne compte pas.  
Pas trop fière du résultat, je l'ai remanié mais il n'est pas à mon goût...

**Rouge**

De ses mains souillées elle voudrait pouvoir tout effacer;  
Tirer un trait sur le passé, et oublier tout le mal causé.

Une mèche brune tomba devant ses yeux. Elle resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne plus penser qu'à la douleur. Cette douleur-ci.  
Parce que la douleur, elle était partout en elle. Une douleur lancinante, une douleur dont on ne trouve pas d'origine physique. Dans sa tête, des fantômes lui criaient des choses qu'elle n'entendait pas. Leur bouche était ouverte, mais aucun son ne lui parvenait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ressemblait-il tant ? Ichigo… Lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur lui, sa bouche se superposait à la sienne. Il parlait avec ses lèvres, sa main était celle de l'autre. Ils étaient deux à la hanter, et ils lui criaient des choses qu'elle ne pouvait entendre. Elle en était incapable.

Puis on vint la chercher.  
Elle avait beau tenter de se persuader du contraire, elle avait peur. Elle était totalement effrayée. Elle avait peur de mourir. Et elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui avait peur, non, elle était entraînée, elle était forte. Mais finalement, avait elle peur de le revoir _lui_, ou alors de ne pas revoir _l'autre_? La peur de _son_ jugement ou la peur qu'_il_ lui manque ? C'était la première fois qu'elle était assez lucide pour avoir ces pensées. Il avait fallu attendre d'être condamnée à mort pour qu'elle admette ses deux plus grandes faiblesses… Pathétique.

Qu'essayaient-ils de lui dire, pourquoi ensemble, n'étaient-ils déjà pas si liés ? Pourquoi continuer à vouloir lui dire ce qu'elle savait déjà ?  
Ce qu'elle redoutait. Car dans un sens, elle les avait tués tous les deux.  
Ils étaient morts.  
Pour elle, alors qu'elle leur avait volé leur existence…  
Elle avait été la source de leurs plus gros problèmes, dont pas le moindre, leur disparition de la surface de la Terre et même de Soul Society.

Elle se sentit quitter le sol.  
Une bien belle métaphore de la mort, se dit-elle amèrement.  
Quel sens de l'humour morbide.  
Elle ferma les yeux et sous ses paupières closes, les flammes encore loin d'elle, prenaient une couleur rouge. Elles scintillaient, brillaient en une multitude de points. Ce n'était plus du feu, c'étaient des gouttes de sang.

Elle les vit encore. Agacée, elle ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête.  
Un coup d'œil en bas, et elle s'affaissa de nouveau.  
Ses prunelles redevinrent tristes et vides. Mais elle n'osa pas refermer les yeux tout de suite, de peur d'être de nouveau hantée par leurs visages superposés et auréolés de carmin.  
Sa mèche glissa encore, et une fois de plus, elle ne fit rien. Impossible, elle ne pouvait bouger le moindre petit doigt.  
Quelle tristesse de mourir ainsi.  
Quelles proportions énormes pour une si petite âme.

Un pauvre sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres puis s'effaça. Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, faisant couler du sang chaud sur celui déjà sec. Elle ne ferma les yeux que lorsqu'elle vit les flammes monter plus haut encore. Elles étaient loin mais elle les sentait presque lui lécher le visage. Elle rouvrit les yeux un instant pour les contempler.  
Oranges. Jaunes. Rouges.  
Elles ondulaient vers elle de façon hypnotisante.

La chaleur lui monta aux joues, elle les sentit rosir sensiblement. Puis l'onde s'étira sur tout son visage, puis son corps.  
Elle frissonna sous la chaleur.  
Non. Ce n'était pas le feu qui la faisait trembler. C'était la peur.

Elle fixa un point droit devant elle, mais ferma douloureusement les yeux aussitôt. Elle les vit encore. Ils la fixaient et tentaient une fois de plus de lui parler. Elle ne les comprenait toujours pas. Sans doute ne les avait-elle jamais compris.

- Désolée, je ne vous entends pas… Ichigo… Pardon, je n'ai pas su te protéger, mais s'il te plaît…

Elle se tut, étouffant un sanglot. Les flammes se rapprochèrent. Elle sentit un coup de vent la faire frissonner pour de bon, cette fois. Ils étaient toujours là, tous les deux. Elle sourit faiblement. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire en leur présence.  
Ils ouvrirent la bouche à l'unisson et elle sut que tout était fini, enfin.  
Et leurs mots l'atteignirent enfin.

-…s'il te plaît… Vis…

Soudain, elle sentit une présence, tout près d'elle. Une présence qui la réchauffait plus que toutes les flammes du monde.

- Yo.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, brusquement. Ichigo se tenait là, devant elle.  
Elle le regarda, troublée.  
Elle était morte, et lui aussi, pourquoi se trouvaient-ils là tous les deux?  
Rukia avait toujours imaginé l'après Soul Society comme un vide que l'on expérimentait toujours seul.

- Ichi…  
- Tiens, du sang.

Il se pencha vers elle et essuya tendrement la traînée laissée par le sang sur sa lèvre et son menton.  
Rukia n'y croyait pas.  
Elle sentait ses doigts sur sa peau, il était vivant. Et elle aussi.

- Eh ! T'es toute rouge ! s'écria Ichigo en la pointant du doigt.  
- Baka…

Ses yeux commencèrent à se brouiller, mais elle surmonta son envie de les fermer. Elle savait qu'ils ne seraient plus derrière ses paupières closes, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de rater quelque chose maintenant qu'il était là.

- Baka… répéta-t-elle, plus bas, dans un quasi murmure.

Ichigo la regarda, étonné. Puis il baissa les yeux sur son propre pouce sur lequel une vague trainée rouge s'estompait rapidement.  
Il releva la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents à Rukia.

**


End file.
